


civil blood

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bar Fight, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Restraints, Riding, Snowballing, based on the call call call mv, sort of doctor roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: The mods and rockers have been long time enemies, so in a way they're star-crossed lovers.





	civil blood

It was Jeonghan that threw the first punch.

Those mods always got on his fucking nerves but tonight it was too much- one of those tight-collared assholes kept pushing him, asking too many questions and generally making his night miserable. So he turned around, and without a second for the guy to get another word in, he punched him square in the face.

It felt good, but he only had a second to revel in it before the bar erupted. The mod stumbled back, regained his balance and threw himself at Jeonghan, letting out a roar. They were pushed into the chaos, and when they emerged into a small circle Jeonghan finally got hit. It connected with his jaw, but with the fire in his veins he could barely feel it.

Instead he just grinned, sharp and wicked, and let out a resounding laugh.

“Come on, shithead,” he called. “Let’s see who’ll win tonight.”

Before they even got the chance to start, the bartender broke through the barrier of bodies and got in between the two of them. She turned to Jeonghan and raised her chin.

“Get out, now.” He looked over her shoulder and saw the triumphant look on the mod’s face, and fury burned within him again. He took a step forward and the bartender held up her hand, signaling two bouncers. Jeonghan stopped, furious, but let himself get escorted out of the building.

Staring at the front door as it closed, he exhaled sharply through his nostrils. Maybe the mods got away today, but he’d be damned if they were given that mercy again. He gripped the lapels of his jacket and tugged them down, and then ran his fingers through his hair.

He started to make his way towards his bike when he heard footsteps behind him, approaching at a speed that was too quick to be comfortable.

Jeonghan spun on his heel, recognized one of the mods on his tail and turned into an alleyway. The second he rounded the corner Jeonghan grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the bricks, fist cocked and ready, blood pumping in his ears.

“Figures you’d follow me,” he hissed. “Did they send you after me?”

The mod didn’t even flinch, casting a bored glance at Jeonghan’s raised hand. He wet his lips and shook his head. A car passed then, lighting up half of his face. Jeonghan recognized him.

“You know why I’m here,” he replied. There was a coyness to his tone, and for a second Jeonghan considered punching him anyway.

“Yeah, I do,” he mumbled, dropping his fist and pinning Soonyoung’s wrist down instead. His heart was still pounding in his chest as he surged forward to kiss him, open-mouthed and heavy. He let go of his collar to grab his other wrist as well, pressing it up against the wall above his head.

Soonyoung moaned against his lips, and the sound went straight to Jeonghan’s cock. He pressed forward, pushing his knee between Soonyoung’s thighs as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, and he could feel Soonyoung getting hard against his leg.

Jeonghan panted into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as Soonyoung started to grind against him, a string of curses falling past his lips. Jeonghan’s mouth strayed down his jaw to his neck, sucking hard to leave a mark in his skin. Soonyoung cried out, hands curling into fists, tipping his head to the side to give Jeonghan better access to his neck.

“Would be a shame if Mingyu found you like this…” Jeonghan hummed, licking at the reddened patch he left behind. Soonyoung shuddered beneath him, sucking his lip into his mouth.

“I could say the same of you and your crew,” he managed to hiss out. It was punctuated by a broken groan when Jeonghan lifted his thigh higher, rubbing against Soonyoung’s clothed erection. “Guess we’re both fucked.”

“I get the feeling you really don’t care,” Jeonghan said, applying pressure to Soonyoung’s wrist before letting it go, pleased when Soonyoung kept it in place.

“If I did would I be here right now?” Jeonghan grinned, running his hand down Soonyoung’s chest and stopping at the button of his slacks. Soonyoung turned his head to meet his eyes, then dropped his gaze to stare at his hand.

“No, guess you wouldn’t be,” Jeonghan replied, watching Soonyoung carefully as he undid his pants. He could see him swallow, watched his pupils dilate when he slipped his hand past the waistband of his boxer briefs, and bit his lip at the high whine Soonyoung let out when he finally wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Maybe it’s treasonous to say, but watching you punch that guy was hot,” Soonyoung gasped, rocking his hips into Jeonghan’s hand. Just as he did, Jeonghan removed his hand, and Soonyoung looked up at him in confusion.

It didn’t last long once Jeonghan brought it up to his mouth, pressing it firmly against his lips. Jeonghan could see the smile in Soonyoung’s eyes, then felt the hot, wet drag of his tongue against his palm. When he was satisfied that it was slick enough, he slipped his hands into Soonyoung’s pants again and started to properly get him off.

Soonyoung was loud, he always was. Whether it was yelling at the rockers across an abandoned parking lot, or screaming into the pillow beneath Jeonghan, there were precious few times when he was actually quiet. Even with the threat of them being caught by literally any stranger passing by the alley, he stayed true to that fact.

Jeonghan would be lying if he said the thrill of being found didn’t turn him on more than it should.

He ran his thumb over the head of Soonyoung’s cock, mixing precome with Soonyoung’s spit to make the slide of his hand easier. He’d learned early on that Soonyoung liked it wet, just as much as he liked it loud. He was already throbbing in Jeonghan’s hand, and Jeonghan figured he wouldn’t last too long.

He let go of Soonyoung’s other wrist to tug his suit jacket open, grinning to himself when he saw that Soonyoung’s nipples were hard beneath his dress shirt, and then ducked his head down to press the flat of his tongue against one. He let his spit soak through the fabric, hearing Soonyoung whimper above him, and then started to circle around it. After a minute Soonyoung started to squirm beneath him, and he felt a hand lace into his hair, tugging it back. The sharp sting made Jeonghan groan, and he lifted his eyes to meet Soonyoung, who was staring back with a feverish look.

“The other one, please,” he begged. Jeonghan was more than happy to oblige. Soonyoung’s fingers tightened in his hair, holding his head down against his chest as he pushed up against Jeonghan’s mouth. He felt Soonyoung’s fingers continuously tighten and loosen in his hair, and each tug made him moan roughly, muffled in the fabric of Soonyoung’s shirt.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Soonyoung whimpered, though Jeonghan could already tell. The thrust of his hips had become erratic, and his chest was heaving with each breath he took. Jeonghan flicked his wrist faster, and started sucking at Soonyoung nipple rather than just tonguing it. He heard Soonyoung cry out above him, and a few moments later he was spilling over Jeonghan’s hand, his orgasm tearing through him. His grip on Jeonghan’s hair was deathly tight, and it made Jeonghan’s eyes flutter closed, a gasp falling from his lips.

It took another few moments for Soonyoung to be able to move again, letting go of Jeonghan’s head with a quick apology.

“Don’t,” Jeonghan told him. “I liked it.”

Soonyoung grinned at him, his cheeks flushed and lips red. Jeonghan tucked him back into his pants, avoiding staining them with his messy hand. Soonyoung’s fingers slipped around his wrist as he lifted it up and brought it to his lips, and Jeonghan watched as he licked it clean. He wasn’t surprised by anything Soonyoung did anymore, though it was always amusing to see what might happen next. That could be said for both the fights they got into while pretending to still be rivals, and whenever they met in secret to fuck around. And speaking of, Jeonghan felt there was a pretty pressing matter they still had to attend to. He turned his head in the direction of his bike, but before he could say anything, Soonyoung spoke up.

“Are you okay?”

Jeonghan looked back and saw genuine concern in Soonyoung’s eyes. For a moment he wasn’t sure what he was asking, until he saw the state his knuckles were in. They weren’t bleeding but they were bruised, the skin rough and purple where the bone met flesh. There was a pulsing discomfort in his hand, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Soonyoung’s fingers brushed against his jaw, soft enough that it didn’t apply any pressure. There was a dull ache there too, the adrenaline wearing off enough to allow him to feel the pain he hadn’t in the moment.

“I’m fine,” he assured Soonyoung, pressing a kiss to the furrow in his brow. It seemed to soothe his worry, but he could still sense hesitation in him. “But if you want to make sure, you’re welcome to check me over back at my place.”

The offer brought a smile to Soonyoung’s lips, and in spite of Soonyoung’s concerns he knew there was more than just first aid in mind.

They made their way back to Jeonghan’s bike, checking to make sure neither group saw them leaving together, and rode off. It was a bit far to his apartment, but neither of them minded a long ride. Especially with Soonyoung’s hands rubbing and squeezing Jeonghan’s thighs through his jeans the entire time. If they were a little more reckless then they would have strayed into much more dangerous territory, but as it was they didn’t really like the idea of getting into an accident.

When they arrived Jeonghan practically dragged Soonyoung into his apartment, his arousal still burning low in his stomach.

“Is the doctor ready to see me now?” he asked, slipping Soonyoung’s jacket off. He hung it and his own jacket up on the coat rack by the door and then wrapped Soonyoung’s tie around his fist, pulling him further inside.

“Only if my patient will have me,” Soonyoung replied, easily joining into the game Jeonghan had set up. He followed him obediently, their eyes locked as Jeonghan led him to the bed. He sat Soonyoung down, and then winked as he stepped away.

“Let me get the doctor’s tools…” He walked around the bed and plucked a bottle from the nightstand, climbing onto the mattress and making Soonyoung turn around to see him.

When he curled two fingers at him, Soonyoung crawled towards him, stopping just in front of him when Jeonghan held his hand up in his face.

“Isn’t the doctor going to get into the proper attire?” he asked, the corner of his mouth curling up. It took a moment for Soonyoung to click in to what Jeonghan was asking, but when he got it he immediately moved to undress himself. Jeonghan’s fingers slipped into the loop of his tie and pulled until it came undone, slipping it free of Soonyoung’s collar. Soonyoung hurried to take off his belt, and then moved onto the buttons of his shirt, only to have Jeonghan stop him before he could remove his shirt completely. All it took was one look from him and Soonyoung nodded, going to take off his pants instead. Soon he was completely naked except for his open shirt, and Jeonghan’s eyes raked over his body.

“I think you’re nearly ready,” he said, his voice low and smooth. He pulled Soonyoung onto his lap and brought his wrists behind him, the slip of silk against his skin the only warning he had before he found his wrists tied expertly behind his back.

“There,” Jeonghan continued, grinning devilishly up at Soonyoung. He watched Soonyoung’s Adam’s apple bob, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes.

“A doctor can’t very well work without his hands, can he?” Soonyoung asked, a little breathlessly.

“I’m certain you’re quite talented even without them,” Jeonghan replied, leaning back to slip his t-shirt off. Soonyoung dragged his eyes over his broad chest, chewing the inside of his cheek as Jeonghan’s fingers worked his button open and his zipper down.

When Jeonghan pulled his cock free he let out a moan, somewhat involuntarily, and watched hungrily as Jeonghan poured lube into his palm before starting to stroke himself. The fact that he couldn’t touch him was a little maddening, his wrists straining at his restraints, but he knew the reward for behaving would be so good. His tongue darted over his lips, and Jeonghan’s gaze on him was searing hot as he moaned Soonyoung’s name.

“Don’t get off before you have a chance with me,” Soonyoung quipped. It made Jeonghan laugh, the sound deep and heady, and he removed his hand from his cock.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He grabbed the lube again and poured more out, more than was probably necessary, making sure that his fingers were coated in it. Soonyoung wet his lips, knowing exactly what Jeonghan had planned next.

He was tugged up higher onto Jeonghan’s lap, one hand pushing his thighs open while the other pressed between them. He lifted his eyes to meet Jeonghan’s, inhaling sharply when the first finger began to push in. He saw the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth quirk up, and he let out a soft hum as he slowly pushed all the way in. Soonyoung’s hands balled into fists, slowly rocking his hips back, his impatience getting the better of him.

Jeonghan clicked his tongue and let him take over, watching him with a lazy grin. He was more than fine with letting Soonyoung do most of the work, and soon enough he was begging for a second finger.

“Kind of funny, isn’t it?” Jeonghan dragged his eyes away from where Soonyoung’s hips were working, up to his face where his eyebrows had screwed up. Soonyoung’s eyes cracked open just enough to look at him.

“What is?” he asked, breathlessly. Jeonghan felt Soonyoung’s fingertips brushing against his knuckles, and he pushed a third in. The growl Soonyoung let out made Jeonghan’s cock twitch.

“That an angel managed to tame a tiger.”

Soonyoung’s hips slowed, his eyes opening fully to stare down at Jeonghan. There was a curious glimmer to them, and his lips pulled back into a sneer.

“You think this is taming? No one has control over me, not even Mingyu.” He started to move his hips again, this time with more fervour. Jeonghan watched him hungrily. “If he did I wouldn’t be here.”

Jeonghan lifted his hand from Soonyoung’s thigh to his lips, slipping his thumb inside.

“I beg to differ,” he hummed, immediately feeling Soonyoung’s tongue roll against it. He pushed down to open Soonyoung’s mouth, biting his lip as Soonyoung dipped down to pull his thumb in as far as he could.

“Is that all you wanted then? To tame me?” He let Jeonghan’s thumb fall from his mouth to speak, and he grabbed his jaw instead, the tips of his fingers rubbing it gently.

“No,” Jeonghan replied, pulling him closer. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and ran his tongue over it when Soonyoung whined. “Maybe a little bit. But not entirely.”

Soonyoung nipped at him, his sneer gone.

“Well if you’re so keen on it, maybe do a little less talking,” he said, lifting his hips to pull off of Jeonghan’s fingers.

“Talking was how I got you in my bed in the first place, Soonyoung.” Jeonghan grabbed the lube again to prep himself once more, maintaining eye contact as he did. Soonyoung’s ears felt like they were on fire, and the slip of his name from Jeonghan’s lips didn’t help.

He beat Jeonghan to it when he reached out to lift Soonyoung’s hips, pushing himself up on his knees so he could position himself over Jeonghan’s cock. There was a sudden sting across his ass and he gasped, his fists clenching. 

“You’re just trying to be disobedient on purpose now,” Jeonghan said, more playful than chastising. His hand massaged over the fading sting, while the other one held his cock in place for Soonyoung.

“If I am, what are you going to do about it?” he asked coyly, lowering his hips just enough that he felt the head against his ass. He stopped and tilted his head at Jeonghan, grinning.

“I’m good at a lot more than just wrist tying, you know,” Jeonghan replied. He arched an eyebrow, his eyes glinting dangerously. It was just the push Soonyoung needed to start sinking down on his cock, delighting in the broken moan Jeonghan let out.

“I’m sure you could string me up quite nicely,” he said, arching back as Jeonghan went deeper and deeper. “But where’s the fun in that?”

“Guess we won’t know ‘til we try.” Jeonghan’s breath was shuddering, but his words still made a pleasant shiver run down Soonyoung’s spine.

He started to move his hips, slowly at first, then quickly building up speed. He knew neither of them were going to last very long, not with the frequency of expletives Jeonghan was letting out.

Jeonghan’s hands lifted from his ass to his chest, dragging them down before resting on his thighs. He watched as a flush bloomed from where he’d touched, until Soonyoung was practically pink all over.

As his eyes traveled downward he squeezed Soonyoung’s thighs firmly, entranced with the way they bounced against the top of his as Soonyoung rode him.

He could see how close Soonyoung was from the way his chest heaved, and his thighs tensed beneath his palms. He pushed down to stop Soonyoung from moving, taking the time to catch his breath. Soonyoung looked a little dazed, but Jeonghan could see his breathing deepen and slow. He was throbbing inside him and he knew Soonyoung could feel it too, but he wanted just a bit longer.

“You good?” he asked after a minute. All Soonyoung did was nod, his thighs straining against the pressure of Jeonghan’s hands. He eased up, immediately gasping when Soonyoung started to roll his hips again.

Jeonghan had to stop him a couple more times in the same way, even though his brain was screaming for release. Soonyoung’s shirt had slipped off his shoulders to his elbows, and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. Every break got shorter until finally, as Jeonghan dug his fingers into Soonyoung’s thighs to stop him again, his orgasm overtook him. He jerked forward and pressed his face into Soonyoung’s chest, mouth open with nothing coming out, his whole body shaking.

“Jeonghan...” Soonyoung moaned, “I want to... please...”

When the shaking subsided, he pulled out and pushed Soonyoung to the bed, wetting his lips quickly before moving down the bed and taking Soonyoung into his mouth. He worked his tongue around his cock, well aware that he was making a mess of the job.

Soonyoung didn’t seem to care, arching back of the bed as he cried out, hands gripping his restraints tightly. He came as Jeonghan was running his tongue through the slit of his cock, getting a good deal of it over his lips and chin. Soonyoung practically screamed, his head thrown back against the mattress. It took him a while to come back down, but when he did he called Jeonghan’s name, and he moved up the bed to kiss him. Soonyoung seemed surprised when he felt Jeonghan push his own come into his mouth, but he swallowed it willingly.

Jeonghan chuckled, lifting his head to kiss him again more sweetly before resting his head on his shoulder.

“Are you going to untie me?” Soonyoung asked, his voice a little rough. That came as no shock to Jeonghan, considering how much noise he made.

“Maybe I prefer you this way,” he replied. Soonyoung huffed, the tried to squirm out from underneath Jeonghan, who just laughed and pushed himself up.

He helped Soonyoung up into a sitting position and got behind him, carefully removing the tie. He lifted his wrists to kiss them, noticing the angry red marks that were no doubt caused by Soonyoung pulling against them.

“Better?”

“Yes, much better.” Soonyoung turned around and wrapped his arms around him, bringing their lips together once more. He ran his hands up into Jeonghan’s hair, twisting strands around his fingers and sighing happily.

“The whole time I couldn’t stop thinking about touching you,” he mumbled, licking at Jeonghan’s mouth.

“If this is how you act afterwards, maybe I need to tie you up more often,” Jeonghan said, smirking. He let Soonyoung’s hands roam over his body, smiling against his lips.

“Alright,” he said after Soonyoung finally seemed satisfied. “Go get cleaned up.”

He watched as Soonyoung hopped off the bed towards the bathroom, but not before leaning over to press another kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. Soonyoung dropped his shirt from his body as he entered the bathroom, winking over his shoulder as he closed the door.

Jeonghan grabbed a couple tissues to clean the come off of him once Soonyoung had left, and then moved to his closet to get changed. By the time he was done Soonyoung was out of the shower, towel drying his hair and comfortably naked.

He walked over when Jeonghan waved him closer, settling into his open arms. He burst out laughing when Jeonghan’s hands settled immediately on his ass, shaking his head in amusement.

“Are you staying tonight?” Jeonghan asked, brushing his nose against his as he held him. Soonyoung’s face fell, shaking his head.

“Not this time. We’ve got a meeting in a couple hours so I gotta make that. Can’t have them thinking I’ve run off,” he explained, playing with the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt. “As much as I love waking up beside your pretty face, I’ll have to do it another time.”

Jeonghan smiled and kissed him, slow and sweet.

“It’s okay. I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”

Soonyoung wrapped his arms around him and nodded, the sad look on his face melting away. Jeonghan gave his ass a pat and pushed him towards his clothes, and Soonyoung couldn’t resist wiggling his hips as he started to dress.

“Keep doing that and I’ll have to make you miss your meeting.”

Soonyoung straightened up, closing up the buttons of his shirt and grinning at Jeonghan.

“I’d love to take you up on that offer, you know,” he said, walking over and running his hand over Jeonghan’s chest. He leaned up and kissed him again, pulling him towards the front door. “But I can’t.”

His hand brushed the doorknob, his eyes never leaving Jeonghan’s face.

“I have a feeling you really don’t wanna go,” Jeonghan whispered. Soonyoung shook his head, letting his hand fall from the knob. Jeonghan reached around and turned it for him, pushing the door open.

“Go, before you’re late,” he said with a smile.

Soonyoung looked at the door forlornly for a moment and sighed, before turning back and kissing Jeonghan one last time. He waved as he left, heading towards the street to hail a cab.

It was only after he was long gone that Jeonghan realized he’d left his jacket. He brought the cuff to his lips and smelled the faint scent of his cologne, trying not to think too hard about the way his stomach fluttered.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you like this and you wanna follow me im @s00nhan on twitter!


End file.
